


脔鬼 02

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz





	脔鬼 02

第二章

 

 

沈巍站在讲台上，细白的手指拿不住粉笔，两天长腿也抖得不行，背后的目光太过刺眼，不用回头就知道台下的学生是什么眼神看着自己。

我湿透了。

沈巍这样想着，昨天晚上背的教案变成一堆浆糊，黏黏糊糊像是屁股上单薄的布料，穴口一缩一缩的，每一次收缩开合都带出小股的肠液，卵形的润滑剂被肠道高热的温度所融化，混合着淫水黏在裤子上，沈巍根本拿不住笔，教室里来了窗户，微凉的风吹进来，和裤子黏在一起的屁股下意识抖了一下。

藤条啪的一声抽在抖动的屁股上，隔着布料清晰可闻，沈巍刚刚挨了掌掴的惩罚，尖锐的藤条无疑让这个红肿的屁股雪上加霜。

“沈老师，认真点。”

连城璧站在一边用教鞭拍拍讲台上的教授，沈巍忍不住又红了脸，到底不敢违抗学生的命令，哆哆嗦嗦在黑板上写下关于基因重组的概念。

“错了。”  
齐衡从角落里发出质疑，可怜的老师来不及修改自己的笔误藤条便接踵而来，一下下隔着裤子打在臀肉上。

沈巍双手抵在黑板上站直，用力向后撅起自己挺翘的臀部，西裤被臀肉撑起圆润的弧度——实际上就算他不撅起屁股，黏在软肉上的布料也完美地勾勒出这个可爱部位，不管是入手绵软的臀肉，还是放浪淫荡的臀沟。

连城璧今天心情不好。  
沈巍在心里默默想着，他打的比往常都要用力！

当然沈巍不知道，喜怒无常的学生心情不好的原因只是因为今天早上没有一个温暖可爱的屁股来解决自己的晨勃——沈巍早上不在学校，这是规定，但是不妨碍连城璧的恼怒，所以他无理又任性的把怒火迁怒到讲台上衣冠楚楚的小荡妇身上。

衣冠楚楚的小荡妇不知道自己做错了什么，还天真的以为是自己的姿势不够放浪淫荡，一边忍着噼里啪啦的疼痛，一边更加努力的把可怜的臀肉抖着送出去，嘴里还呜咽着哀求与讨好——当然，这只能让他更难受。

越难受越哀求，越哀求越难受。

委委屈屈可可怜怜的小绵阳在一群狼面前，激发出来的可不是疼爱与怜惜，人之初，性本恶，施虐的欲望从不需要隐藏。

 

沈巍从来没觉得下课的铃声这么美好过，连城璧终于停下手里的教鞭，藤条圆滑的顶端隔着裤子搔刮着挺翘的部位，最后停在两瓣臀肉之间，无视老师哀求的眼神，藤条的顶端带着布料直接戳进那个柔软可爱的穴口，模仿着性器浅浅抽插，讲台上的老师直接哭出声。

“老师的裤子怎么湿了？”连城璧笑得温文尔雅，手上变本加厉地戳弄委屈的穴口，“这么多水，沈教授的屁股里藏了什么？”

“没……没有……”

红着眼睛的教授可怜巴巴地看着自己的学生，长长的睫毛扑扇几下，环看着自己教室里学生，希冀他们能放过自己。

“没有就脱下来看看。”

“一个老师，在学校里光着屁股跑来跑去像什么样子。”

“沈教授，你说呢？”

沈巍回头看着罪魁祸首，喉结上下呜咽几声，慢慢爬上讲台，张开双腿，对着下面的学生塌腰翘臀——这套动作他做过很多次了，知道怎么做到天真又诱惑，无邪既放浪。两只手哆哆嗦嗦伸到身下，细白的手指像是玉削的，在黑色的裤子上显得尤为色情，两腿之间隐秘的拉链从裆部到臀后被完全拉开，雪白的软肉映着红肿的掌痕和藤条印，不想让人疼爱，只想让人握在手里大力蹂躏玩弄。

“老师，你看，这里怎么湿透了？”

连城璧用手指在穴口处沾一圈，拉断银丝伸到沈巍面前，“老师说，这是什么？”

 

——TBC.


End file.
